


HP/Star Wars Poetry

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling/Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demented poetry. You have been warned. Also, abuse of the poem "Jabberwocky".  Two poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP/Star Wars Poetry

Twinkle, twinkle, little squid,  
Jedi monster from the id,  
Darth Vader would really like to know  
just how long those tentacles grow.

* * *

'Twas brillig, and the slithy tentacles  
Did gyre and gimble in the waves:  
All mimsy were the padawans,  
And dear Master Yoda outgrabe.

'Beware the Sith, my son!  
The sabers that shine, the mind tricks that stun!  
Beware Darth Maul, and shun  
The frumious Count Dooku!'

He took his vorpal lightsaber in tentacle:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought--  
So rested he by the Whomping Willow,  
And wriggled awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
Darth Vader, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the Forbidden Forest,  
And burbled through a synthesizer as he came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left him dead, and with his head  
He went galumphing back.

'And hast thou slain the Sith Lord?  
Come to my tiny green arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
Yoda chortled in his joy.

'Twas billig, and the slithy tentacles  
Did gyre and gimble in the waves:  
All mimsy were the padawans,  
And dear Master Yoda outgrabe.


End file.
